


Cheering up Timothy

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands - Pre-Sequel
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: Some smut with our favorite cute Doppelganger ;)





	Cheering up Timothy

Handsome Jack was dead and with his death Timothy's life would surely change completely, although he didn't know how exactly since his boss' death was not a clause in his contract. Jack never thought he would die like he did, he was the hero of this story after all. Since the news of his passing the body double sat on the couch in their apartment, stripped of the ridiculous amount of clothes, the mask lying on the table in front of him, sipping on a half empty bottle of whiskey. He never was much of a drinker, but he really had no clue on how to continue and the easiest for now was to drown his fear and doubts of the future in alcohol. His lips felt already numb and his vision was slightly blurred, lost in his fearful thoughts, he didn't even notice that you entered the room and silently observed him for a moment. You knew him and Jack from their time on Elpis, helping them to save the day, kill the Colonel and open the vault. You always had a soft spot for Tim, tagging along, spending time with him and helping him wherever you could, you even lived with him and Jack in the same place to remain close. Seeing him so desperate like now hurt a lot. You walked up to him, ripped the bottle out of his hand and took a long sip before putting it on the table. He looked at you with his bleary mismatched eyes as you stood before him dressed in nothing but his oversized yellow Hyperion t-shirt and a faint smile formed on his lips. You sat on his lap, placing your hands on the sides of his head, looking deep into his eyes.

“You shouldn't be like this, Tim. With Jack dead, you are free and you should be happy and not sitting here alone on the couch, drowning yourself in booze.”

He wrapped his arms around, pulling you closer.

“I've got the face of the most hated man and he is not even alive any more to keep this company running and to protect me”, he paused a moment before continuing, “to protect us. I...I just don't know what to do.”

You placed a finger on his lips, “we don't need Jack to protect us and we don't need him to keep this company running. I have the shares, you have the face, we're the only ones who know about his death for now, so together we will keep this train in motion. You're strong enough to go through this, let's do it together!”

You leaned in and kissed him deeply. Tim hugged you tighter, pushing you firmly on to him. Your tongue played along his lips before entering his mouth as you placed one hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating on yours. It is not the first time you tried to cheer him up, he knew what was about to happen and he would enjoy it as much as all the previous times. You always knew what he needed and even at his saddest moments, with you on his side, he was the happiest man alive. He bucked his hips, rubbing against you, softly moaning as a bulge formed underneath his briefs. You broke the kiss to remove your tee and threw it on the floor. He leaned in to run his tongue around your nipple, sucking it gently. You rubbed yourself against his erection, moaning at the pleasurable feeling as you got wet. Timothy lifted your hips up a bit to pull down his underpants and pressed you back on his erected cock. He felt so good, his soft skin on yours, his hard dick on your wet clit, it was a pleasure that you wouldn't want to miss anymore. You started humping him faster, pushing him back and pressing your lips back on his. He eagerly sucked on your lips, rubbing your clit with his hand and a lustful moan escaped your mouth. You couldn't wait any longer, you needed to feel him deep inside of you. You lifted your hips slightly, grabbed his cock, moved it to your entrance and let your body down on it. You both groaned at the sensation and you felt his dick twitch. You moved your hips back and forth, riding Timothy, at first very slowly before adjusting to a much quicker pace. Timothy's hands grabbed you, hold you still for a moment and he broke your kiss.

“I need to...f-fuck you now”, he stammered lightly as his cheeks reddened.

His grip tightened and he heaved you next to him, moving one hand to your head, pressing it on the couch while he positioned himself behind you. Being beyond your range of vision, mixed with the sweet encouraging push of the alcohol, he acquired a sudden assurance.

“Oh Timmy, plea-”, you cut off the sentence as his other hand smacked on your ass.

“Daddy is going to show you some good time”, he drawled in Jack's seductive voice.

Before you could realise what he was doing, you could already feel the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance.

“Tell me what you need, pumpkin”

“Tim-oooooh!”, you sputtered in an ecstatic moan before he pressed a hand on your mouth.

“Call me daddy, pumpkin, otherwise I will not fuck you.”

“Yes, daddy.”, you purred with intensified arousal.

Timothy push his hips forward, penetrating your wet pussy. He thrust harder and faster at every poke, hitting your sweet spot just right. You could feel your orgasm build up and you started to push your hips against Timothy's thrust to make them harder, trying to get his cock as far inside you as possible.

“Oh, pumpkin, daddy is clos-”

He came and you could fill his cum filling you up inside while your walls tightened and your own orgasm hit you hard. With a please sigh, you let yourself fall on your back on the couch, pulling Timothy, who was breathless and smiled happily, next you. You ran your fingers through his messy hair.

“You really think I could be Jack?”, uncertainty filled his voice.

“You don't need to BE Jack”, you gently stroke his cheek, “just make sure no one will ever dare to challenge you and you'll be fine.”

You placed a soft kiss on his lips, placed your head on his chest an listened a while to his now calm breathing before dropping off.

 


End file.
